Broken Promises
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Haruhi Narukami didn't have an easy life as a one-eyed ghoul. While living in the 17th ward, she had an abusive stepmother who used her father and even physically and emotionally hurt her and her human brother. But when it was taken too far, Haruhi revealed herself as a ghoul and was forced to flee away to avoid detection from the CCG and police along with her human brother.
1. Life Is Difficult

_**A/N: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul! Sui Ishida owns it along with FUNimation and Viz Media! The only thing I own is my OCs in this story! So, sit back and enjoy the dangerous journey of how Haruhi Narukami protects her little brother from harm and staying hidden from the CCG.**_

* * *

Life was hard.

In fact, this 17 year old teen's life was even harder for her.

Falling raindrops were silently dropping down from the sky and onto her black umbrella, as Haruhi Narukami was heading home from Kiyomi High School after having a long day.

Walking on the sidewalk, Haruhi heard her teal blue flip phone chiming as she'd received a text message. She pulled it out of her black backpack, before seeing a new message from her father, Mamoru Narukami.

 ** _From: Daddy_**

 ** _Subject: Home Late… Again_**

 **' _Sorry, pumpkin, looks like I have to be working late again. I really don't want you to cook, even in your condition. But you have to again, make sure you help your brother with his schoolwork and listen to Michiko. Love you.'_**

 _'Really? You haven't been home in a long time, Dad.'_ Haruhi thought to herself, before she put away her phone.

Heading towards a nearby convenience store, Haruhi walked inside before lowering her umbrella and pulled out a surgical mask to cover up her mouth and nose.

Walking through the aisles, Haruhi slowly looking around to see that there were a few people in her along with the owner.

"Look, Mommy… oww, Mommy!" A small little girl which reminded her of her little brother... and she accidentally dropped a jar of marmalade on the floor.

Suddenly, Haruhi's blue eyes widen as she can smell the scent of blood hitting the air, knowing that the girl cut herself with the glass. Her right eye began to ache as it turns into her red and black ghoul eye, showing the red veins around the corner of her eye while licking her lips. Haruhi's eyes were closed as she inhaled the scent deeply as the little girl's blood smelled so good, like freshly cooked hamburger meat that every human with real taste buds seemed to crave at a restaurant or even a home cooked meal.

"So… good…" Haruhi whispered while looking up at the ceiling lights of the convenience store, before shaking her head to make her hunger feeling go away after the little girl was patch up.

 _'Oh thank you…'_ Haruhi thought to herself, after she watched the mother and child walked out of the store, making her regain focus again.

Haruhi placed a few jars of instant coffee before getting a few ingredients to make tonight's dinner which happens to be Omurice on every Wednesday night. Grabbing a bottle of soy sauce, ketchup, pepper and a carton of eggs, Haruhi can already feel her stomach churning as she placed all of the items into the basket, before taking it to the front of the shop.

The cashier was studying Haruhi as she was looking away from the basket, before violet eyes caught his stare.

"What?" Haruhi questioned, before looking at him.

"You always wear that mask, everytime I see you. Are you ill, young lady?" The cashier questioned, while scanning the items.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get anyone sick. It's some strange flu that's like happening at school." Haruhi explained, before pulling out her black cat wallet and paying the total.

She knew that she wasn't ill. She didn't want life to be harder on her while living in the 17th ward.

* * *

When she returned home, Haruhi saw her 6 year old brother, Sora sitting down with his back against the door to the apartment while playing his blue handheld game to keep him occupied.

Haruhi remembered that her brother was supposed to be pick up by his birth mother, Michiko but somehow he managed to have a ride home after when his mother had forgotten about him.

"Sora?" Haruhi called out gently, after removing her mask and placing it underneath her chin.

Sora looked up at his sister, after pausing his game. His blizzard blue colored eyes were staring up at Haruhi's blue ones, as she already knew what happened earlier without even asking about it. Haruhi stare back at the door of the apartment, while she pulled out the key, and use it to open the door, as Sora started to explain.

"Mom said she was coming to get me. But she lied again." Sora explained, after closing the door behind them and he and Haruhi taken off their shoes.

"I see. I'm getting tired of our mother lying to us." Haruhi responded, before she went into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter.

"Haru-chan?" Sora called out, as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, before placing his backpack and handheld game on it.

"Yeah?" Haruhi responded, before looking back her brother.

"Why doesn't Mommy care about us? I know Daddy cares about us, but I want him back home like he was before." Sora questioned.

"Listen…" Haruhi responded, before getting on her knees as Sora stared back at his sister's blue eyes. "Daddy works hard to make sure we have a better life here. Even though he works to fight against ghouls, I promise you that we will see him again if we stay up long enough to see him come home." She explained, as she had her hand on Sora's cheek.

"We done that twice. But we always fallen asleep." Sora reminded his eldest sister, before feeling her hand touching his dark red hair.

"I know, but this is a promise. And Daddy and I don't break them." Haruhi responded, before hearing a small mew as they noticed their orange tabby kitten, Marmalade purring around the 17 year old's leg.

"Marmalade!" Sora exclaimed in happiness, before the orange tabby kitten jump onto the table until Haruhi's blue eyes widen in shock. "What's that in your mouth, kitty cat?" He questioned, before Haruhi gently taken the kitten off the table and held her in her arms.

"Uh, Sora, do you have homework to do?" Haruhi questioned, while holding onto Marmalade.

"Yes… Yes, I do, Haru-chan. Can you help me?" Sora questioned, before Haruhi nodded and walked into the hallway as she'd makes sure that her brother was still at the table, instead of following his sister.

"Is that my food, kitty cat? You know that you're not supposed to be playing with it." Haruhi gently scolded the cat, before Marmalade open her mouth and let a plastic wrapped index finger fallen into Haruhi's palm. "I can't let you play with it, If Sora or the ugly stepmother finds it, I'm in deep trouble." She explained quietly, before hearing cat food falling into a metal bowl from the kitchen as Marmalade's eyes widen and ran off to eat her dinner.

 _'They must never know. I want to keep you safe no matter what, sweetheart.'_ Her father's words replayed in her mind, before heading towards her bedroom.

* * *

The sound of heavy raindrops pitter pattering against the window of the apartment was heard along with the Tv playing anime shows to keep Sora distracted after finishing his homework.

Haruhi walked out of her bedroom, dressed in a white button up shirt, red and black plaid skirt and long black knee socks as she was into something more comfortable than her school clothes.

Walking back into the living room, Haruhi noticed that Sora was eating strawberry pocky sticks before dinner, but she decided to let it slide for once.

Haruhi walked back into the kitchen as she started making dinner for Sora and Michiko. She began to felt squamish as she started preparing dinner while cooking the beef after dicing the peppers, onions, carrots.

 _'The vegetables looks like bits of Sora's barf from last month's flu. The rice looks like and even smells like bits of paper and glue sticking together… I don't even see why humans eat this.'_ Haruhi thought, before laying her head down against the counter along with her forearms, hoping that the smell can go away.

The front door to the apartment door and open and slam shut, as Haruhi can recognize the smell of alcohol filling the air and into the nostrils of her nose. Her blizzard blue colored eyes widened as she started coughing at first, before covering her mouth while heading towards the sink, throwing up as it made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey, Mom." Sora greeted as he walked towards his mother to give her a hug… but Michiko pushed her 6 year old son out of her way and sat down on the couch.

"What is this shit you are watching? It… it better not be… nude girls in a porno." Michiko slurred, as Sora looked back at his drunk mother.

Her short red hair was disheveled and there was a glassy eye look in her chocolate brown colored eyes while she held a bottle of red wine in one hand, before Haruhi walked in covering her nose and mouth with the same surgical mask from before.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you always coming home drunk?" Haruhi questioned, before Michiko looked back at her 17 year old stepdaughter.

"Hm… It's nice to see you home… What were you doing wearing that? Impressing older men so you can suck them off for a few yen?" Michiko questioned as she laughed at her own joke, while looking at Haruhi's comfortable clothes.

"Language, Michiko!" Haruhi retorted, covering Sora's ears.

"So what? That little brat… He doesn't care… His eyes are on those games that he always play… with my money." Michiko responded, before gulping down a few mouthfuls of her wine bottle as she stood up. "Honey… Sweetheart… Your sexy Michiko is home… and I brought the stuff!" She called out while holding up the half empty wine bottle as Haruhi held Sora behind her back.

"Daddy's not home." Sora answered quietly.

"What?! The old man is not home? Again?!" Michiko questioned once more as she became angry.

"He said he'll be home later on." Haruhi explained.

"You know… that is a fucking lie right there, Haru… You want to know what he does for a living? He only comes home… when he wants to see me… Not to see you or the mistake." Michiko explained, before taking another swing of wine into her mouth.

"That's not true. Daddy cares about us too!" Sora responded, while gripping onto Haruhi's white shirt.

"Oh it's true…. It's damn true, son. What's for dinner?" Michiko questioned, before she laid back down on the couch and places the wine bottle on the coffee table.

"It's not done yet." Haruhi answered, as she felt Sora's small hands gripping onto her hands from behind, indicating that he was scared.

' _I know Sora… He'll be back fo us. Not her.'_ Haruhi thought to herself, while looking down at her brother's worried face.

"Well, get back in that kitchen now… Don't make me upset, Little Miss Mistake…. No wonder your real mother doesn't wants you anymore." Michiko responded, before closing her brown eyes.

"Haru-chan, what is she talking about?" Sora questioned, until his blizzard blue colored eyes widened in shock as she noticed his 17 year old sister's eyes were filled with tears.

"Nothing… Go stay in your room, until dinner's ready." Haruhi responded after wiping her tears away with her arm sleeve.

Sora nodded before he walked off, after taking his blue colored handheld game with him.

Haruhi heard Michiko snoring quietly before walking towards her, looking down at her sleeping form. Her anger was slowly resurfacing as she grabbed a large pillow from one side of the couch, before gripping it tightly in her hands.

All she wanted to do was to end Michiko's life for making her life a living hell and not acting like a real mother to her or even to her own son, Sora.

But she couldn't do it…

Her violet colored eyes looked back at the hallway, leading towards the bedrooms and she heard Sora's voice saying " _Darn it! I almost caught you!"_.

"Quiet your damn mouth, brat!" Michiko mumbled in her sleep, as Haruhi looked back down at her.

That's what lead Haruhi to stopping and letting her feelings getting out of the way… Not while Sora was in the other room with the door to his bedroom semi-open.

"Damn it, Haru." She retorted to herself quietly, dropping the pillow aside.

 _'Michiko...Why… Why did you have to go there? I never knew anything about my birth mother, not even from my Daddy. Someday… you will make me snap and you'll see me as the bad guy in this house. Not you!'_ Haruhi thought, before heading back into the kitchen to continue on their dinner, which made her feel weak to cook.


	2. And So It Begins

_**A/N: I made a bunch of mistakes in the first chapter, but I think I've fixed them! So enjoy this next chapter. Plus, I even change the name of the story too!**_

* * *

 _ **One Month Earlier...**_

 _Late night hours in Tokyo can be pretty dangerous where humans are walking home from work or even heading into a dark alley alone where ghouls can come out and feast upon the human's dead corpses. In Haruhi's case, she was one of the ghouls who only come out and find her next meal once a month._

 _But only when her father is not at home and Sora was still asleep._

 _Standing on top of a building, Haruhi wore a black ninja hoodie, covering her mouth and nose as she was looking around for her next victim to feast on._

 _Next, she heard a few gunshots which causes her to look towards her left and immediately jump from building to building to find that human._

 _The loud shots echoed inside of a small gas station as Haruhi stood on top of the roof that had the gas pumps underneath. There was a red car parked in front of the gas station front doors, before seeing a man with blonde hair who wore a black beanie to cover up his head and a black jacket as he left out of the gas station with a bag full of money._

" _Bingo." Haruhi responded, before the robber climbed into the right side of the red car, speeding off in the process._

" _How much did you get?" The driver questioned._

" _Damn it, not a lot. But don't worry… I shot the cashier after getting the cameras." The robber explained, after looking inside the bag… until they heard a loud thumping noise on the roof of the car._

" _What was that?" The robber questioned, before both of the men turned their head to look at the rearview of the car to see that there wasn't any cop cars or anything behind then. "Must be the-" He started to say, before the robber's eyes widened in shock to see Haruhi looking at them outside of the windshield, showing her red and black ghoul eye._

" _Shiro? Shiro!" The driver called out, shaking his shoulder._

" _What, ass-" The robber named Shiro exclaim, before he finally saw Haruhi._

" _Hello." Haruhi greeted._

 _The driver started turning the steering wheel quickly as the rainfall and the tires didn't go well with the wet road, making their car spin out of control and Haruhi jumped off after using her kagune to take out the front tires._

 _Landing her feet on the wet road, Haruhi watched as the car spins off of the road and ram into a nearby tree. Walking closer towards the accident, she noticed that the driver didn't survive until the robber was crawling out of the damage car as he couldn't feel his legs._

" _Please… Please don't." The robber pleaded, as Haruhi used her kagune to lift up the robber by his jacket._

" _Sorry… I'm only feast on weaklings on you." Haruhi responded, before stabbing him to death with her kagune… and not knowing that he was a father when she stepped onto a soaked picture of him and his daughter with her left foot._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Haruhi walked into her father's bedroom that he shared with Michiko as she had a small trash bin with her, and saw trash from newspapers and empty beer bottles which the red haired human did.

Rolling her blue eyes, Haruhi started cleaning up the room and folded up the bed covers neatly, before heading towards the dresser to straighten up. Removing the case files on top of the dresser, Haruhi wasn't looking as a half empty beer bottle was knock over and spilled onto the last manilla folders that was left.

"Damn it." Haruhi retorted quietly, before gently cleaning up the spill and dropping the manilla folder on top of the others, until it revealed a picture of a ghoul who wore a white noa mask that had a pink X and an blue O where the eyes are.

Curious, Haruhi slowly pick it up and open the classified case file as it showed a ghoul with shoulder lavender colored hair from a distance. It clearly looked like a familiar ghoul that Haruhi once remember, before reading to herself.

"No. 286. Or known as The Love-Hate Ghoul… Last seen 17 years ago." Haruhi read it quietly, before she started thinking about this ghoul.

" _This ghoul reminds me of Rize. But she's a binge eater, not like this one."_ She thought to herself, before putting it back on the dresser.

* * *

Having her lavender hair up in a lazy bun, Haruhi was already weak from fixing dinner as her face was looking pale while walking towards the living room to see Michiko still asleep on the couch.

"Mom's still drunk?" Sora questioned, after turning off his handheld game.

"Yeah, buddy. But… after getting her up, I'm off to do my homework." Haruhi responded, before straightening her black cardigan that she put on her earlier.

"Can you come eat with us?" Sora questioned once more.

"I can't. I have a life that I need to take care of, Sora…" Haruhi explained, before looking back down at her sleeping stepmother. "Michiko?" She called out.

"Huh?" Michiko mumbled.

"Michiko?" Haruhi called out once more, before she finally open her brown eyes. "Its dinner time." She responded, before moving out of her way.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get the table started… Whoever you are." Michiko repiled, before grabbing the wine bottle as she noticed that it was empty.

Haruhi rolled her blue colored eyes, before she walked into the kitchen with Sora. While grabbing the prepared plates, Haruhi watched as Sora grabbed the forks and knives from out of a nearby drawer, placing them onto the table along their dinner.

"What's this… Oh… it's the same old crap from last Wednesday." Michiko responded, after walking into the kitchen and noticed the food on the table.

"It's a rice omelet, Mom." Sora corrected his mother, before he sat down at the table.

"Who ask you, you little shit?" Michiko repiled, as Sora was looking down at the table, with his hands in front of him.

"It's a beef one this time. I didn't want to go all the way to the real market to go get a bag of chicken for it." Haruhi explained, as she grabbed a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

Pouring a glass of milk for Sora, the six year old boy slowly look up at his mother to see Michiko pulling out a cigarette and light it up with matches from a local bar.

"Mom?" Sora called out, shyly before Michiko looked up at him.

"What? What do you want, you little brat?" Michiko questioned, before blowing cigarette smoke in front of Sora.

"Michiko, he's just a little boy." Haruhi responded, reassuringly.

"Yeah, and he'll be put into a little hospital by tonight." Michiko repiled, before looking back her son. "What do you want to ask, boy? About our living status here in the 17th ward? This… this isn't the life you wanted right? But as soon as we're thrown out into the streets by next week, thank to your father who doesn't have time for us. You will be the one who's crying out for him."

"Michiko, I have-"

"No one ask you the speak." Michiko responded, as she cut off Haruhi, before looking back at her son. " _Oh everything will be alright, Sora. Tell your mother that I won't be home until later._ That was all lies from your fucking father! He's not at work. He doesn't care about coming home. He… He'd probably left us all. Left us… Left us for a FUCKING GHOUL TO FUCK IN THE ASS!" She retorted angrily, before flipping over the table as she stood up, surprising both Sora and Haruhi to back up.

"Michiko, please!" Haruhi responded, before the alcoholic mother pushed the 17 year old half ghoul out of her way.

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND EVEN YOUR DAMN SISTER!" Michiko yelled out, walking towards Sora before lifting him up by the front of his shirt.

"No, Mommy!" Sora cried, before…

*SMACK*

Sora cried out as Michiko slapped his son in the face, before dropping him onto the floor. Rubbing his face, Sora looked back up at his mother in shock, before running off towards his bedroom.

"Come back here!" Michiko retorted angrily, after hearing the door slammed shut. "Listen to your mother!" She responded once more, before she noticed Haruhi trying to leaving the kitchen area.

Haruhi's blue eyes widened in shock, before she felt Michiko's cold hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back in front of her until the abusive mother grips onto the 17 year old's lavender color hair.

"Where do you think you're going? You stay here, where I can see you. Or I'll fuck up your face like last time." Michiko warned, before pushing Haruhi onto the floor as she landed onto the broken plates and warm food. "Clean up this mess now, since it's all your fault anyway." She responded, before leaving.

The smell of the food hit her nose once more, before she started gagging and threw up on the floor, feeling weak once again. Her cuts from the broken plate pieces were heeling at the same time on her legs and hands, before regain control of her sickness.

Breathing in and out slowly, Haruhi can hear her stomach growling as she felt hungry for human flesh.

" _I… I gotta control this hunger."_ Haruhi thought to herself, before noticing the coffee machine on the counter.

She can try and make more coffee, but Michiko might come back and hit her after knowing the faint smell of brewing coffee beans was in the air and not even cleaning up the floor.

Haruhi's left eye started to ache as it slowly turning red and black, before turning her head towards the living room area while hearing Michiko's angry rambling about Sora's punishment.

"That's it… I had it… I had enough…" Michiko started to say, before putting out her cigarette in the ashtray as Haruhi slowly stood up on her feet. "That little brat will be crying for his father now after when I'm done with him." She responded, before finding an extension cord near the TV as Haruhi walked slowly towards the living room, mumbling underneath her breath " _Flesh, flesh, yummy flesh…"_ repeatedly, before Michiko saw her.

Haruhi wasn't looking at Michiko, as the red haired mother stare at her stepdaughter

"I'll be back for you, once Sora cries out for poor Daddy." Michiko responded, before turning towards the door that leads to the hallway.

Without Michiko looking, Haruhi quickly looked back up as she looked at her from behind with her left red and black ghoul eye and normal right eye. Her anger was finally revealed before her kagune was revealed, which made Michiko stopped moving as she heard a nearby vase breaking into pieces and even heavily breathing, making her eyes widen in shock

"You… BITCH!" Haruhi retorted angrily, before running towards Michiko as she jumped onto her back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Michiko started screaming out in fright, as she tried to take Haruhi off of her, until the 17 year old half ghoul bit into her neck, ferociously.

"Get off of me! Get off me, ghoul!" Michiko cried out as she pushed Haruhi into a nearby wall of the apartment, knocking off a family picture of the four.

Haruhi stood back up as she started licking the blood off her lips as she looked back at Michiko who was on the floor, trying to crawl away while feeling the bite marks on her neck with her bloody fingers.

"Your blood taste horrible after smoking. But you… putting your hands on me and my brother is where you cross the line, bitch." Haruhi responded, as she walked towards Michiko.

"No, please. Let me go. I'll do anything. Don't kill me." Michiko begged, as she was staring back at Haruhi's ghoul eye before the 17 year old half ghoul lifted her up by gripping onto her red hair tightly. "Please, Haruhi… I'm sorry… Give me another chance. I'll be a better person, just spare me." She begged once more, as she was hanging upside by Haruhi's kagune.

Haruhi's face started to soften, as Michiko thought she believed her… but it change back to her anger face.

"Nice try. But you deserve to die!" Haruhi rejected, before Michiko's eyes widened to see the left side of her stepdaughter's kagune was pointed toward her stomach.

"No…" Michiko whispered.

In the other rooms, Sora heard a loud agonizing scream as he hid inside of his closet and a body dropping onto the floor, with his blizzard blue eyes full of tears. The 6 year old human started to cry as he hugged his knees close to his chest, knowing that the ghoul was coming for him and his sister.

"Daddy!" Sora cried out in fear, before hearing running footsteps heading into the bedroom.

Covering his mouth in shock, Sora stayed quiet before the footsteps he heard stop.

"Sora?" Haruhi called out, as Sora's blue eyes widen before he slowly open the sliding closet door and saw his eldest sister. He ran towards Haruhi as tears were still running down his face while hugging his sister's waist tightly. "It's okay, Sora, you're safe." She responded quietly, with her hands resting on his small back.

"Is the ghoul gone? Is Daddy coming?" Sora questioned, as he still felt scared before Haruhi stood on her knees to look at her brother's watery eyes.

"Listen to me, our home is not safe anymore. We have to go now." Haruhi responded, while wiping off the tears from Sora's face.

"W-Why?" Sora questioned once more, before hearing someone knocking on the door of the apartment, causing both Haruhi's and Sora's blue eyes to widen.

"Michiko? Haruhi, is everything okay?" The voice of their elderly neighbor, Mrs. Fujioka.

"Is that the ghoul again?!" Sora questioned as Haruhi grabbed her brother's red jacket from his bed before putting it on his small body, zipping it up in the process.

"We don't have time to talk about this. Pack a few things and let's go." Haruhi responded, as she tossed Sora's empty bag onto his bed, before leaving the bedroom to grab their shoes from the front door as she can hear the door knob twisting and turning.

"What's going on? I heard screaming, shall I call the police?" Mrs. Fujioka questioned once more, before the elderly neighbor and Haruhi's eyes widen in shock to hear Sora screaming out in shock.

The 17 year old half ghoul turned around quickly to see Sora looking down at the remains of his mother's body while it had blood spilling out her stabbed stomach, missing her right hand and left leg.

Haruhi quickly ran towards Sora, before taking him back into the bedroom and put on his shoes.

"That… That ghoul… That ghoul ate Mommy." Sora responded in shock as Haruhi lifted up her brother in her arms, before she opened the window to their bedroom and climbed out. "Is she coming after us? What are you doing?!" He questioned once more as he realized that he and Haruhi were on the fire escape, before she jumped onto the railing.

"Hold on!" Haruhi quickly replied as she noticed a nearby bus heading towards the bus stop, before jumping off.

Sora screamed loudly while holding onto Haruhi's black cardigan, as she landed on her feet without even hurting herself. The 6 year old human kept his eyes closed, before he felt Haruhi running through the rain as she'd finally caught the bus.

He finally open his eyes to see Haruhi climbing into the bus and headed into the back of the empty bus, sitting down gently.

"Hey… we're safe now." Haruhi whispered, before Sora looked up and sat down next to his sister.

"Are we?" Sora questioned, while looking up at Haruhi.

"Yeah…" Haruhi repiled, before holding Sora's right into her own. "We are." She whispered the last part.

Sora nodded, before resting his head on her shoulder as Haruhi can tell that her little brother was traumatized by seeing his mother's lifeless body who was murdered and half eaten by a ghoul.

Which happens to be Haruhi's fault.

But for now, Haruhi must think of a plan as the bus drove off away from the apartments.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What would Haruhi and Sora do now after this? Give me ideas! Or follow, favorite, or review this chapter of the story for me to continue!**_


End file.
